


Outlaws of Love

by Weasleymama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Curses, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: Narcissa isn't the one chosen to see if Harry is alive - it's Bellatrix, and she would never lie to her Lord. Harry Potter is killed, along with many others as Voldemort triumphs over the Battle at Hogwarts. In the aftermath, many of those openly against the new ruler of the wizarding world are taken prisoner and/or killed to keep from joining efforts against him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> Draco looked up at the commotion and felt like his heart stopped at the sight of her. She struggled against the grip of the large Death Eater, not caring about wand at her neck. He could kill her, she knew it but would never give in, it just wasn’t in her nature to give up. The Manor had been filled with various Death Eaters since Lord Voldemort’s rise – including the Dark Lord himself – and now several of them crowded together to see the newest prisoner. 
> 
> Draco stood and pushed past a few of them to see her. They sneered and mocked her but he could only stand still as stone. What was she doing here? He’d told her to run, to take her family and get out of the country. She never listened. Stubborn, stupid girl. 
> 
> Ginny stopped struggling only for a second when she caught his blue eyes in the crowd. But seeing him surrounded by all the evil faces only made her fight harder to get free. She kicked and hit, wands on her be dammed. Draco could feel the blow as if it was against his own face when the large hand knocked Ginny to the ground. 
> 
> “Stop!” He called out before she was struck again - all eyes turned to him quickly. The room was silent, even Ginny froze in place. Draco looked around nervously, he hadn’t meant to yell out. He never tried to call attention to himself any longer. Especially if it came for how he felt about her. They could, and would, all turn on him easily.
> 
> Draco swallowed and looked around quickly – his own father was glaring at him. “I-I only mean…that she _is_ a pure blood, and we-we have our orders.” His voice shook slightly with fear, but something in his words seemed to make a point as the room stayed quiet. He caught her eye again where she sat on the floor, hating to see the blood in the corner of her mouth. Damn her for not running when she had a chance. He didn’t want it to end like this. 
> 
> An icy chill went down his spine when he heard the voice behind him. “Correct.” Voldemort stepped in closer and put a hand on Draco’s stiff shoulder. “We don’t want to spill more pure blood than is necessary.” He stood tall and just looking at him made Ginny tremble with fear. People parted away from Draco and the Dark Lord, leaving the slender boy alone with him. Ginny saw it then, it wasn’t adoration or respect in Draco’s eyes – it was fear matching her own. “Draco, bring her to me in the study.” 
> 
> Ginny glanced around the room as they all watched the pale man leave as swiftly as he arrived. It was her only chance. She gave Draco one last look, pushed herself up on her feet and bolted towards the door. She had a head start and knew she could get there before they caught her again. She pulled open the door and was face to snarling face with Greyback.
> 
> She let out a shriek and fell backwards. With wide, terrified eyes she turned to go back the way she’d come and ran right into the large body of a masked Death Eater. Greyback laughed at the trapped girl. The rough hand grabbed her arm and shoved her roughly against Draco – who caught her with both arms as gently as he could.
> 
> Draco had no choice but to put up a façade as he took hold of her arm and aimed his wand at her. He glared until they were through the crowd and down the dim corridor. Only then he stopped and leaned in close to her. “I told you to go!” he whispered harshly against her ear. “I told you to get out of the country.”
> 
> “I tried to leave.” She told him truthfully. “They raided The Burrow before we got a chance, he tackled me before I could apparate.”
> 
> He glanced down the hall in both directions and then leaned in closer to her. His hand rose to her cheek, wiping the small bit of blood from her lip before he leaned in and kissed her. “I’m going to try to help you, okay? But you have to stop fighting. The more you fight, the more they want to break you down.”
> 
> She closed her eyes as he leaned in and returned the soft kiss. As brief as it was, it seemed to comfort her slightly. “Draco, you have to get me out of here.” 
> 
> “I can’t.” He replied, defeated. “I’m sorry, Gin, but I can’t. He knows you’re here. He gave me an order.” He swallowed hard and looked at her apologetically. “He will kill us both.”
> 
> “Leave with me. We'll go together, you can be free of this, we. An make it, let’s just go.”
> 
> “You know I can’t.” He held up his arm as a reminder. “He’ll find us.” They approached the door to the study and he stiffened up, taking in a sharp breath. “Don’t show weakness but don’t be arrogant and stupid.” He whispered. “Apologize for any wrong doings, tell him you want to keep blood pure.”
> 
> “Draco- “
> 
> “Shut up and do as I say!” He snapped in a low voice, silencing her immediately. “I don’t know what’s going to happen in there, I can’t protect you from him.” He hated the truth in that statement. “Do whatever you can to block out any thoughts of us. Any thoughts of anything you want to protect.” He sighed as he reached for the door, cursing himself for not teaching her Occlumency as he’d planned to do. Things just happened too fast…he never had a chance. 
> 
> When the snake slithered between them on the floor, the door opened on it’s own. “Fuck” Draco muttered under his breath. Ginny gasped and tried to jump back, but he kept a hold on her arm and didn’t make any sudden moves himself. There would be no holding back now, Lord Voldemort would know it all. That dammed Snake. Draco wished it would have died – wished that idiot Longbottom would have killed it rather than get himself killed while trying. 
> 
> “Enter.” The cold voice spoke and Draco led Ginny inside the study. It was dark and felt cold despite the roaring flames in the large fireplace. He felt Ginny tremble at his side, but kept them moving into the center of the room. “Something you want to tell me, Draco?” Voldemort asked calmly. But Draco already knew how leading the question was. The snake had given him all the information, likely as it was happening…Merlin knew how that even worked, but somehow he knew things.
> 
> He found himself inching slightly in front of Ginny, wanting to block her with his body – even though he knew it wouldn’t do much if Voldemort chose to end their lives. “Please spare her.” He spoke softly, bowing his head in submission. 
> 
> Voldemort seemed to float as he moved towards them with his wand aimed at Draco. He spoke the word softly, almost like a song. “Crucio.” And the blonde could no longer block Ginny from anything as his body writhed in pain. He yelled out uncontrollably until the wand rose and Draco fell to his knees. 
> 
> Ginny quickly moved towards him but Draco threw up a hand to stop her. “No!” He took a breath and stood on shaky legs. He stood before Voldemort once more, but this time didn’t speak.
> 
> “You instructed her to run. You tried to hide truths from your Lord. Men have died for less, boy.” And once more. “Crucio.”
> 
> Ginny closed her eyes tight this time but didn’t try to go to him again. She balled her fists at her side, nails digging into her palms as she tried to contain herself. Draco took longer getting back to his feet this time. “I’m sorry, my Lord!” 
> 
> Draco stood in front of Ginny once more, ready to take anything Lord Voldemort chose to do if only to keep her from receiving the pain. But with one flick of Voldemort’s wand, Draco was tossed aside like a rag doll and the wand aimed at Ginny. “And you.” Voldemort began as he eyed her. “I know you well, Ginevra.” A wicked smile on his face that was nothing like the smile of the beautiful boy he’d once been. She never thought she’d be there standing before Voldemort – and still alive. If his memory had tried to kill her why wouldn’t the man himself? Much like Nagini, Voldemort could tap into those horcruxs…and he was quite present as his memory – and himself – took over a young Ginny Weasley nearly 6 years before.
> 
> She wanted to turn to Draco, she wanted him close to her again, but she couldn’t. She felt frozen, unable to even turn her head. Draco stood but didn’t move to her again, knowing if he did he would face much more than he already had. It had been made more than clear to him that he needed to get out of the way.
> 
> Voldemort’s wand was extended under her chin, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. He didn’t need to speak the words to perform the Legilimency spell. Ginny gasped as it hit her, seeing everything he did, from her family, where they’d planned to go. To mourning over all her loved ones who’d died. He saw secret moments with Draco, hidden away in the school. They comforted one another, confessed their love for one another. She felt dizzy and violated as the man went through her whole life in mere seconds. 
> 
> Ginny fell to the ground as he broke his connection with her. She gasped for breath and tears filled her eyes. She didn’t want to show her weaknesses, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself. She was flooded with emotion after the breach to her mind. Voldemort let out a cold laugh and glanced to Draco. “Love. Such a useless thing. They all thought love would save them. Do you think love will save you, little girl?” 
> 
> “Yes.” Ginny replied stubbornly and Voldemort only laughed again as she pulled herself to her feet. 
> 
> “Draco?”
> 
> “No, sir.” Draco replied, glancing to Ginny as her brow furrowed. “But mere mortals like ourselves have weaknesses you do not.” Was this how he felt? Was it a con to try to save them? Ginny honestly couldn’t tell in that moment – this wasn’t the Draco she knew, he was like a blank slate.
> 
> “Hmmm.” Voldemort mused, moving back to the tall chair near the fire and sitting down. He twisted his wand in his hands as he sized them both up. He reached down without looking, stroking the head of the snake. He hissed something neither Ginny nor Draco could understand and the snake slithered away from him. It hissed at Ginny and stared at it with wide, terrified eyes. Did he instruct the snake to attack?
> 
> But Nagini kept going, out the door, and would remain outside it to keep out anyone who dared enter – especially the young Malfoy. Voldemort’s looked to Draco. “Leave us.” Draco’s eyes turned quickly to Ginny. She looked more scared than he’d ever seen her. He wanted to go to her, but to disobey a direct order from Voldemort was a death sentence. He tried to show her something in his eyes as he walked past her out of the room, something that showed her he was there for her.
> 
> The door slammed closed behind Draco as soon as he was in the hall. He tried to listen but it was several long moments before anything was loud enough to be heard through the thick oak door. Ginny let out a loud shrill scream and Draco felt like his insides were being ripped out. Instinctively he reached for the door, but the hiss stopped him. The snake rose itself up and Draco knew it wouldn’t hesitate to strike.
> 
> Voldemort was hurting her, hurting the woman he loved – and Draco could do nothing to stop it. 


	2. Chapter 2

> Draco paced, wincing each time she screamed. He balled his fists defiantly and punched at the wall – only to bloody his own knuckles.
> 
> “Draco.” The low voice drawled. He looked to see his father and mother coming down the corridor – looking nervous. The young boy’s back stiffened and he held his head high for his father. But as soon as another scream rang out his eyes closed and his entire body clenched until it ended. 
> 
> Lucius’s eyes flashed with rage as he watched his son. He grabbed the boy’s arm roughly and pulled him further down the hall. “Stop.” Draco shot back, pulling his arm away and looking back down the hall. 
> 
> “Draco, what do you think you’re doing?!” His father hissed. “People are already talking. Are you trying to get us killed?” Draco turned back to his parents, his mother looking worried, father looking furious. Draco only looked baffled. “What is going on with you and that filthy little blood traitor?”
> 
> When Draco wouldn’t reply past tightening his lips and averting his eyes, Narcissa stepped up. “Draco, darling. They’re saying you’re conspiring with her, that He wanted you both together because He knows.”
> 
> His eyes softened when he turned to his mother, she did everything to try to protect him and care for him. She managed to love his father even when he was being a bastard…she would have to understand. “I love her.” His words came out in the softest whisper. It was his biggest secret and he had never said it to anyone but Ginny. 
> 
> “We’re all dead.” Lucius muttered, shaking his head. “Whatever it is, you end it. If she comes out of there alive, you end it and we send her to Azkaban with the rest of them.”
> 
> “No.” Draco replied sternly. 
> 
> “Don’t talk back to me, boy!” his father snapped. He moved in close, walking stick raised at Draco’s chest as he backed the boy against the wall. “You want them to turn on us again? You want them to kill you and that little ginger whore?”
> 
> Draco’s eyes narrowed but before he could strike back, Narcissa stepped between them. “Enough.” She spoke in a hushed voice. 
> 
> “Don’t ever call her that again.” Draco demanded as he pointed a finger at his father. He turned his back on the both of them as he started back down the hall. But the silence outside that door was ominous. It hurt him every time she screamed, but at least he knew she was alive.
> 
> The Malfoys walked closer to Draco again but froze in their tracks when the door opened. Draco’s eyes were wide with shock and hope as she was able to walk out on her own. She was on her feet. She was moving. She was alive. His eyes smiled until he saw her face. Tears fell silently down her pale face, and her dark eyes looked hollow as she moved towards him. 
> 
> As soon as she crossed through the doorway, the door slammed behind her and she went down. Her legs went weak and Draco moved forward quickly, grabbing her before she hit the floor. She was limp in his arms and terror filled him as he looked down at her, unsure if she was still alive. 
> 
> He shifted her in his arms and pulled her face close to him, silently begging to feel her breath. 
> 
> Relief washed over him when the soft warm air hit his cheek and he hugged her to him as he finally breathed normal again. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered into her hair as he cradled her in his arms.
> 
> Lucius glared but Narcissa looked on with curiosity. She wasn’t who the woman would ever choose for her son, but she was a pure blood…and the Dark Lord spared her for some reason – even sent her out to Draco. “Get her upstairs before anyone else sees her.” Narcissa ordered in a whisper, sending her son up the back stairs towards his room. 
> 
> While their home had become a ‘home base’ for the Death Eaters of the wizarding world, they had been slowly gaining their space back – the main floor of the home was still occupied by others – but the three floors above remained for the Malfoy family only – with the exception of Voldemort – who of course went where he pleased. The Death Eaters didn’t assume all was won just because Harry Potter was dead One battle was won, but the fighting would continue unless they imprisoned all of those who continued to fight against them.
> 
> Draco laid Ginny down gently on his bed and pulled a warm blanket over her. She had clung to him on the walk up but now seemed to be unconscious. His face crumpled a bit as he looked down at her. This wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right…she shouldn’t be here. He knelt down on the floor next to the bed and rested his head against her torso. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered softly. “It should have been me.”
> 
> Lucius cleared his throat as he and his wife walked up behind their son. Draco’s head jerked up quickly and he shot them a dark look. He’d kept himself closed off from them both when it came to Ginny, closed off to everyone that anyone knowing felt like a violation. “What were you thinking?” Lucius asked coldly, ignoring his son’s glare.
> 
> Narcissa moved past them both and looked down on the ginger girl in her son’s bed. She pursed her lips, this was not who she’d wanted for her son, not ever. But it seemed like there was no going back now – especially since the Dark Lord had released the girl.
> 
> Draco looked down at Ginny as well, watching his mother as she eyed her. “Draco.” Lucius spoke again.
> 
> “What?” Draco replied, finally meeting his father’s eyes.
> 
> “A Weasley?! What were you thinking? She’s the enemy!”
> 
> “Why _her_?” Narcissa asked, a bit softer than her abrasive husband. “There are so many other pure-blood girls out there – much better for marriage prospects.”
> 
> “You don’t even know her.” he replied as he glared at his mother for the first time he could remember.
> 
> “We know enough.” Lucius replied.
> 
> “No, you don’t!” Draco shot back. “You know _nothing_! She is more than her last name!” It was something the two of them had both told each other many times in their solitude together. She’s brilliant, strong and fearless. She’s powerful and graceful.” At the sight of his father rolling his eyes, Draco pointed a finger at the man. “You tried to destroy her! But she came out stronger than ever. And she doesn’t hold it against me that _you_ nearly killed her.” He glared to the older man, who glared right back. “She is so understanding and loyal to her family that she actually understood that what I did at the school was to keep you both from dying along with me!” He snapped at his parents who moved closer together. 
> 
> “Draco,” Narcissa began. “She may be all those things, but she is a Weasley. They are against us, part of that dreadful Order of the Phoenix. She cannot be trusted and I cannot believe you would have told her all of those things. You are smarter than that.” She half scolded her son as she looked at him with disappointment in her eyes.
> 
> “And I can’t believe you were so sure I’d fail you went to Snape to babysit me.” He shot back. “Don’t keep it all to yourself, do you? Shouldn’t have trusted him either, should you? He was working for Dumbledore, they knew what I was doing the whole time!”
> 
> “You don’t know what she is.” Narcissa continued. “She could be on an Order mission to seduce you for secrets. She needs to go to Azkaban with the others.”
> 
> “No!” Draco nearly shouted. “I will not send her there and neither will you.”
> 
> “She will turn on you, boy. The first chance she gets she will run to her family and sell us all out!” Lucius snapped.
> 
> “No, I won’t.” Ginny’s voice was small, hoarse from all the screaming. She blinked up at them all from her place on the bed. Draco moved immediately to her side, tucking back her hair and smiling at her.
> 
> “Are you okay?” he whispered, fingers gentle against her cheek. 
> 
> Ginny only gave him a small smile, not really knowing if she was okay or not. She turned her dark eyes back on his parents. “I would never betray Draco.” Lucius scoffed and Narcissa just eyed the small ginger with disbelief. Neither of them trusted her – had no reason to. 
> 
> “And why’s that?” Narcissa asked with a haughty air to her voice.
> 
> "I love him." She replied simply, but they both scoffed at her once more. "And," Ginny sat up, allowing the blanket to fall off her as she pushed up the sleeve of her jumper. The black stood out more drastically on her than it had on anyone else – even Draco’s pale arm. Surrounded by freckles, the dark mark seemed to pulsate on her skin. "I can't go back." 
> 
> Narcissa and Lucius looked to one another, both surprised. Had she joined? Had she been forced? Lord Voldemort hadn’t given any instructions, only sent her out of the room in silence. But what she’d said was true, she definitely couldn’t go back now, The Order would never allow a Death Eater into any of their secure locations – not even her.
> 
> Draco moved in quickly to sit beside her. He took hold of her arm, getting a better look at the darkness that marred her once perfect skin. “Gin…” He whispered, looking into her eyes as they welled with tears. He pulled her against his chest, letting his body hide her tears from the judgmental eyed of his parents. 
> 
> It was several moments before she pulled back – he wiped the tears from her face for her and looked to her with apologetic eyes. He didn’t have any words, what could he possibly say to make this better? He wanted to tell her it was going to be okay, but he knew that for her it wasn’t at all okay. He blamed himself for not being able to protect her.
> 
> Lucius was the first to speak, eying her suspiciously – never one to trust a blood traitor like her. “Why would He have ever given _you_ the mark?” He seethed and Draco only turned to glare at his father. He could be as cruel to Draco as he liked, but he didn’t want the man to ever be cruel to Ginny.
> 
> Ginny swallowed hard, looking up to Draco’s parents. She didn’t want to cry in front of them, she knew how they already looked down on her – and it would surely only make it worse. Draco’s fingers linked with hers, giving her hand a squeeze. “You don’t have to talk about this.” He told her softly.
> 
> “Shut up, Draco.” Lucius ordered. “I want to know what is going on in my own damn house.” She flinched slightly at the raised voices and met Draco’s eyes once more. His back was to his parents and she could see how he stiffened.
> 
> “It’s okay.” She whispered to him and then looked once more to his parents. She swallowed and lifted her chin. Her back straight and eyes hard as she looked to Lucius. “As _you_ well know, I’ve had past interactions with _Him_. He decided he had a claim on me because of it. He punished me for fighting against him, for running, and made me tell him where my family was going.” Tears welled in her eyes once more but she ignored them as best she could – not letting her voice waver. 
> 
> Draco frowned at his – they would have to warn them somehow…but how he didn’t know. Ginny didn’t meet Draco’s eyes however, knowing if she did it would only let her break; he was too much of a comfort to her to keep up a hard front.
> 
> Ginny didn’t have to mention it was the Cruciatus Curse, they knew the ways he punished people. “He gave me a choice.” Ginny continued, staring up at them with hard angry eyes. How dare they judge her? “I could join him, get the mark and stay.”
> 
> “Or?” Lucius asked, glaring right back at her.
> 
> “Or, I get sent to Azkaban… _after_ I watch him kill Draco.” Ginny looked to him now, seeing the guilt in his eyes. 
> 
> “Ginny…” He breathed out, before pulling her close to him once more. “I’m so sorry.” She was one of the few people in the world he would apologize to but it was his fault, he was sure of that now; she’d only gotten that mark to keep him alive. 
> 
> Narcissa took in a shaky breath and turned away from them all. How many times would He threaten her son? How could they stay here and know any day could be their last?


End file.
